Somebody
by HC247
Summary: Somewhere out there is somebody. Sometimes, closer than we think......Fiyerba fluff. Happy Valentine's Day!


**This is an early Valentine's Day gift to all of you. And since Valentine's Day is extra special for me (My birthday...:)), any thoughts would be lovely...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Is somebody  
__~Reba Mcentire_

* * *

At Shiz University, midterms were nothing short of Hell for the student body.

Save finals week, it was the time of year when the entire campus seemed to be in nothing less than an uproar. Even the most studious of students could be seen in the library or individual dorm rooms, burning the midnight oil in hopes of cramming enough information inside of their brains to pass. At the same time, many of them were still hoping to somehow salvage the thin shreds the sanity that still remained.

It was not uncommon to hear of one or two nervous breakdowns. Some went that far. Other merely gave up before it could happen. Still others pushed on, somehow managing to find a balance between the two and, miraculously, made it through the week with little damages.

It was one of those latter few that now sat in the campus library, her slew of books spread out in an organized mess on the table.

Releasing a long breath, Elphaba finally raised her eyes from the page she had been laboring over for the better part of twenty minutes. While Life Sciences was easily one of her favorite classes, it came with a heavy workload and Dr. Dillamond expected nothing but the best from his students.

The green girl removed her glasses and attempted to clear some of the sleepiness from her eyes.

Far be it from her to let her favorite professor down.

Placing her glasses on the table, she tucked her hand under her chin and resumed her reading. She had attempted to con Galinda into studying with her, but the blonde had other plans.

"I've been studying for the last _hour_, Elphie." A dramatic sweep of the hand to the forehead. "I'm exhaustified."

Elphaba had only shaken her head as her roommate had fallen on the bed and closed her eyes. "I'll be in the library if you need me," she offered. When she received no response, she had simply shrugged and went on her way.

That was well over four hours ago and Elphaba wondered if Galinda had even glanced at her books at all.

_Focus. You need all the study time you get._

Shaking the thoughts of her best friend from her head, the green girl turned her attention back to the page and resumed her reading. "Effects of the great drought on the Animal population…," she murmured to herself, eyes taking in the words, pen poised over her paper to take notes.

She continued this way for some time before the sound of heavy footsteps, the scraping of a chair, and a obnoxiously loud sigh interrupted in quiet solace.

Having completely lost her train of thought, Elphaba sighed, put down her pen, and raised her eyes to meet her companion. "What can I do for you, Master Tiggular?"

The Prince sat across from her, arms folded on the table, head placed facedown on top of them. He released another sigh, but gave no response to her question.

She tried again. "Did you need something, Fiyero? I'm trying to study."

"My life is over," came the muffled response.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. The boy could be such a drama queen when he wanted to. Closing her book, she gave him her full attention. "What happened? Did SuavOZ discontinue your hair gel?"

Her amused smirk was met with a glare. "Don't toy with me," he muttered. "That's not funny." He reached over to finger the edge of her notebook. "But, no. That's not it."

'Then what is it?" She was getting irritated.

Fiyero was silent for a moment and then replied, "I received a letter from my father this morning."

She nodded. "And?"

"And it's always the same!" He threw up his hands, reminding her of Galinda when she was in one of her so-called crisis. " 'Make us proud, Fiyero. Don't forget you're next in line for the throne. Set a good example'". He shuddered. "He thinks I'm some sort of clay figure he can mold into a younger version of himself."

Seeing she would get no studying done until she indulged this conversation, Elphaba asked, "What does he expect you to do?"

The Prince shrugged. "You know, do well in school, keep up appearances, find a suitable wife. The usual."

She snorted. "Well, the first two, I can't promise, but at least you won't have a difficult time with the last one."

She expected him to give a conceited laugh, or affirm her statement, but instead he asked, "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?"

He leant forward in the chair. "How do you know that I'll have no trouble finding a suitable wife?"

Elphaba gave a humorless laugh. "You can't be serious. Come, Fiyero, let's face it. There's girls lining up for miles to be with you. What about Galinda? She seems like she'd fit perfectly in your little world."

He seemed to consider this, then shrugged. "I suppose. But I'm not sure Galinda is necessarily 'the one', you know?"

The green girl crossed her arms over her chest and slanted a look in his direction. "Why are you telling me this, Fiyero? You know she's my best friend. The two of you are perfect for each other."

Another shrug. "You know, I'm not sure." Raising his gaze to meet hers, she smiled slightly. "For some odd reason, I feel like I can talk to you, Elphaba. You're not afraid to put me in my place and I respect that. You're someone I can be myself around, my real self, you know?" He shook his head. "It's odd, I've never had a conversation like this before."

All Elphaba could do was sit in silence. His confession left her dumbfounded, but she found her words. "Listen, Fiyero. I'm not the person to come to for advice like this. I guess you'll just know when you find her."

The Prince sat back in his chair. "But how do you know when you've found the one? Is there _a one_?"

The green girl sighed and leveled her eyes on his. "Tell me something, Fiyero. Have you ever taken the time to see?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I see girls all the time."

She shook her head. "Not just looking in passing. Anyone can look. I'm looking at you right now." She felt her cheeks flush a bit at that statement, but continued, "Have you every really tried looking _and_ seeing?"

His brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

She sighed. "Try to look at more than just a passing glance. Try to see people for who they are. You might be surprised. It may turn out that the once for you might be somebody who has been right in front of you your whole life." She looked up to find him standing over her shoulder and quickly worked to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "Your perfect one might be closer than you think," she whispered.

His eyes coupled with hers and held them in his gaze. "So you think there's somebody out there for me then?"

The green girl swallowed hard, then nodded, forcing a smile. "I have no doubt. You'll find her, Fiyero. Someday."

His face instantly lit and he bent down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Elphaba!" he called as he walked away. "Good luck with midterms!"

Elphaba blinked, then turned her attention back to her studying. Her cheek came to rest on her hand, and she gasped when she realized her fingers were gently placed on the portion that he had kissed. She felt her heart quicken and clench all at the same time, a part of her wishing Fiyero had stayed so they could continue this conversation.

_Somebody is out there somewhere. Just waiting to be found…_

* * *

It was years later as he held her under the stars that the conversation continued.

"I was thinking, Fae," he said as he rested his head against her hair. "I finally answered that letter to my father?"

Though she didn't have the slightest clue, what he meant, she played along. "Did you now? What was your reply?"

Fiyero shrugged. "The usual."

Elphaba smirked, now catching his meaning. "It's unfortunate about the suitable wife part. I thought for sure you would find someone."

"Oh, but I did." His arms tightened around her. "And she was right in front of me the whole time."

She smiled up at him. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think you would ever be mine."

He said nothing, only leaned down to brush her lips with his. "I can't believe it took me so long to see it. The funny thing is, I think that day in the library was when I realized it, but things were so complicated…."

"I know." Elphaba turned in his arms. "They still are. The important thing is that we found each other." She kissed him again. "No matter how long it took."

Fiyero nodded. "It wasn't until I stopped looking and started seeing that I found you." He smiled. "If only I had listened to you sooner."

She chuckled. "I was always there, love. Just waiting for you to find me"

"And I did," he concluded. "Right under my nose."

Elphaba only smiled, kissed him again, and snuggled further in his embrace, her heart bursting as she felt his arms come around her.

_Somewhere out there is somebody_

A contented smile graced her lips. More times, closer than you know.

* * *

**Reviews make lovely birthday gifts......;)**


End file.
